"Shadow Dancing" by Andy Gibb
"Shadow Dancing" is a disco song performed by English singer-songwriter Andy Gibb that reached No. 1 for seven weeks on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1978. Albhy Galuten (who also produced this song) arranged the song with Barry Gibb. While Andy Gibb would have three more Top 10 hits in the U.S., this would be his final chart-topping hit in America. The song became a platinum record. Song Development The song was written by Andy and his brothers the Bee Gees (Barry, Maurice and Robin Gibb) in Los Angeles, while the trio of brothers were working on the film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. "And one night," Andy would recall, "while we were relaxing, we sat down and we had to start getting tracks together for the album" (also titled Shadow Dancing, which would eventually hit #7 on the U.S. album charts). "So we literally sat down and in ten minutes, we had a group going, (singing) the chorus part. As it says underneath the song, we all wrote it, the four of us." Release According to Billboard's Book Of Number One Hits, Gibb became the first solo artist in the history of the U.S. pop charts to have his first three singles hit the number-one spot. It remained in the top spot for seven straight weeks from 17 June to 29 July 1978. On 5 August it was replaced by The Rolling Stones's hit "Miss You." Additionally, "Shadow Dancing" was listed by Billboard as being the number one single of 1978. In addition the song peaked at number eleven on the soul chart and sold 2.5 million copies in the United States alone. Its two B-sides "Let It Be Me" appeared on the US version and "Too Many Looks In Your Eyes" was from his previous album Flowing Rivers. In July that year, Gibb performed "Shadow Dancing" at the Jai-Alai Fronton Studios in Miami, when Barry, Robin and Maurice unexpectedly joined him on stage, and sang this song with him. It was the first time that all four brothers performed together in concert. Lyrics You got me looking at that heaven in your eyes I was chasing your direction I was telling you no lies And I was loving you When the words are said, baby, I lose my head And in a world of people, there's only you and I There ain't nothing come between us in the end How can I hold you when you ain't even mine Only you can see me through I leave it up to you '' ''Do it light, taking me through the night Shadow dancing, baby you do it right Give me more, drag me across the floor Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more '' ''All that I need is just one moment in your arms I was chasing your affection I was doing you no harm And I was loving you Make it shine, make it rain, baby I know my way I need that sweet sensation of living in your love I can't breath when you're away, it pulls me down You are the question and the answer am I Only you can see me through I leave it up to you '' ''Do it light, taking me through the night Shadow dancing, baby you do it right Give me more, drag me across the floor Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more '' ''And in this world of people there's only you and I There ain't nothing come between us in the end Ah, can I hold you when you ain't even mine Only you can see me through I leave it up to you '' ''Do it light, taking me through the night Shadow dancing, baby you do it right Give me more, drag me across the floor Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more 5x Personnel * Andy Gibb — lead and background vocals * Barry Gibb — Background and harmony vocals orchestral arrangement * John Sambataro — background and harmony vocals * Joey Murcia — electric guitar * Tim Renwick — electric guitar * Ron Zigler — drums * George Bitzer - Fender Rhodes electric piano, Hohner clavinet * Harold Cowart — bass * Joe Lala — percussion * Albhy Galuten — orchestral arrangement * Peter Graves — horns * Whit Sidener — horns * Ken Faulk — horns * Bill Purse — horns * Neil Bonsanti — horns * Stan Webb — horns Why It Rocks TBA Chart Performance Weekly Charts Year-end Charts Videos Andy Gibb - Shadow Dancing • TopPop|Andy Gibb performs the song on the Dutch television programme TopPop on 1 May 1978. External Links Category:1970s Category:Disco Category:Andy Gibb